HALO: A Twist In Time
by Duncan-145
Summary: Four heros from world war 3 are found in a forerunner complex hidden far beneath the city of Ottawa. The four of them are awakened and thrust into the fight against The Covenant alongside The Master Chief. AN Inside
1. Prologue

Summary: Four heros from world war 3 are found in a forerunner complex hidden far beneath the city of Ottawa. The four of them are awakened and thrust into the fight against The Covenant alongside The Master Chief.

Disclaimer// I do not own Halo, it's character, locations, weapons, armor, vehicles, starships, aliens, plot, AI, etc. Bungie owns them. The only things I own are the characters of Darren, Dilios, Emma, Alex and Chris. I also own the changes made to the timeline.

AN// This fic is in essence Halo: Combat Evolved, but with some changes in it. It will be part of a larger series, most likely 5 or 6 fics long. The series will include Halo 2, Halo 3, and the novels First Strike and parts of The Ghosts of Onyx. I might begin to writing my own storyline after the end of writing the fics, but I wont know until after I finish writing the other fics. If you don't like what I'm doing with Halo, the back button is at the top of your web browser, learn how to use it. If you haven't already stopped reading, feel free to keep reading. I will accept constructive criticism, but flames will just be deleted. A big round of cyber applause to Eric Nylund, who wrote three of the five halo novels and is very involved with the halo universe. On with the story now.

Prologue

Earth, Mid 2017

As the war raged on around the world, four young adults raced to the secret installation they had found some years previous with cryostasis tubes there. Upon reaching the installation, the leader of the four started activating the systems within the chamber. The other three climbed into the tubes and Darren activated those three tubes. He then recorded a video message for whomever would find them in the future. Setting a five-minute time delay on the final stasis tube, he climbed in and waited for the tube to activate.

The lives of these four young adults would later prove to be the most important part in the war. Darren, the leader had lead a hard, war torn life; from his childhood with his father being a soldier, through his teenage years training, and into his adulthood as a soldier himself. The war had changed him much. As a teen, he hadn't experienced the typical teenage rebellion that came from youth and the experimentation with everything. Now that he was an adult, he'd started experiencing life as he should have years before. Life, he found, truly was a journey.

Emma; the female of the quartet, had spent her life growing up in a broken home. Her father was for the most part a drunk, and beat his wife and kids. Emma, as the oldest of her and her siblings, had it as bad as her mother did. When Emma was about fifteen, her mother, her, and her siblings managed to get away from their abusive father and into a better life where she met Darren. Though she came from a broken home, Emma grew into a beautiful and happy young woman. Her post-secondary years were spent at university learning whatever she could, but focused on the sciences so that she could help her closest friend, Darren.

The second male, Alex, was slightly younger than the other three, but meant no less to Darren than Emma and Chris. Alex was a short and skinny young man. He stood only 5'7" compared to Darren and Emma's 5'11" and 5'9", respectively and Chris' 6'4". As Alex was only just out of college, he hadn't really had the chance to do anything significant with his life. His crowning achievement was only completing the astrophysics and quantum physics degrees at the foremost college in the country.

Chris, the final member of the four, was the martial artist of the group. His bight, caring blue eyes, betrayed his quiet, yet strong nature. His early life had been spent out on the streets until a Samurai found him at age five. He was taken in by this samurai and trained as one himself. His lean, muscular build made him look a little scrawny at his height of 6'4". His flowing brown hair he kept in a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. His clothing reflected the older, more forgotten style of the mid 20th century samurai, while the other three wore more gothic/military type attire. As he had grown up as a samurai, he felt it necessary to wear what he did to honour the past.

As Darren stepped into his tube and let it close, the other three activated. As he wait for his to activate, he wondered if he would ever wake up again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight for the Autumn

AN:// I know I skipped a portion of the story, but I'll be nice and give you guys an overview of what I skipped.

-Darren and crew were awoken to find themselves in the 26th Century

-The four of them received re-training to bring them up to date with 26th century weapons

- Alex got a posting on board the _Pillar of Autumn_ as a weapons officer

- Darren received surgery, having the compounds injected into himself, effectively making him a SPARTAN-III and recieved the MJOLNIR Mark V armor and the designation of TAS-001 (Temporal Anomaly Spartan)

_8942-LQ99-Carbide Ceramic Ossification_

_88005-MX77 Fibrofoid Muscular Protein_

_88947-OP24 Retina Inversion Stabilizer_

_87556-UD61_ _Improving colloidal neural disunification_

- Emma joined the galley crew on board the _Pillar of Autumn_

- Chris became an ODST

- The Fall of Reach happened

-The _Autumn _slipped away from reach under Cole Protocol, article 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Fight for the _Pillar of Autumn_

Unknown Space, 2552

As the _Pillar of Autumn_ came tearing out of Slipspace, Captain Jacob Keyes was frantically trying to keep his cool under the stress of having just escaped Reach.

"Cortana, all I need to know is, did we lose them?" he asked to the A.I.

"I think we both know the answer to that." The A.I. responded.

"We made a blind jump... How did they -" Keyes started to say.

"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light speed my maneuvering options were limited." Cortana finished.

"We were running dark, yes?" the captain asked.

"Until we decellerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace. (pause) They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." Cortana stated

"So, where do we stand?" the captain asked, intentin having as much tactical data as he could.

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their Recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battlegroups. Make it three capital ships per group. And in about ninety seconds they'll be all over us."

"Well, that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their station."

"Everyone sir?"

"Everyone. And, Cortana..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's give our old friends a warm welcome."

"I've already begun."

Hanger Bay, UNSC Battlecruiser _Pillar of Autumn_

Over Loudspeaker: _"Attention all combat personnel. Please report to your action stations. (long pause. Jeep drives around. Camera follows it.) Fifth Platoon, secure airlocks on Deck Eleven. Fourteenth Platoon, rendezvous with 22nd Tactical at Bulkhead Charlie 14."_

"You heard the lady. Move like you got a purpose." Sergeant Avery J. Johnson yelled out to the bay.

Loudspeaker: _"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."_

"Men… keep your eyes downrange, fingers on your triggers, and we all go home in one piece. Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spine, and toss 'em away, laughin'! Here is where we show those split-chin squid-head sons of bitches that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then, we are going to strangle them with their own-living-guts! We led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But, we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hoola hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right, Marines?"

"SIR YES SIR!!"

"Mmmmhmmm. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" the Sarge yelled out to the assembled Marines.

Loudspeaker: _"Attention all personnel. We are re-engaging the enemy. External and internal contacts imminent."_

"All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close...this is gonna be your lucky day." The sarge said out loud to himself.

Cryostasis Chamber, UNSC Battlecruiser _Pillar of Autumn_

Onscreen: Unseal the hushed caskets..

"Whoa…sir?" the younger tech inquired to his superior.

"Right, let's thaw them out. And make sure that they get their weapons." The older tech ordered.

"Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds. They're hot! Blowing the pins in five!

"Tubes shows green. Cycle complete."

"Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly. Give me a minute to bring the Chief out of his tube, he's not been under as long as you."

"Welcome back, Sirs. We'll have you both battle-ready stat. Chief the weapons locker is right over by the door, once your disorientation has passed. I need to get the Master Chief's suit recalibrated."

"I'm bringing your health monitors online, Sir."

"Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay, sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube. (Pause as the Chief climbs out) I gave you a double-dose of the wakeup stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready. (pause) Stand on the red square please. I know the ordinance techs usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, Chief. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll target them."

"Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you can see if you like it better that way. Try targeting the flashing lights again. Is that better or should I switch it back? Okay. Try looking up and down again please. Do you want me to leave it like that, or switch it again? Okay, I'll leave the pitch normal. But if you want, you can change it yourself, later. I'm ready for the energy shield test now."

"Follow me to the energy shield test station."

Loudspeaker: _"Fire teams: sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders."_

"Okay, bring his energy shields online please."

"Alright. Shields read as fully charged."

"Okay Sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge."

"Recharging normal. It's showing green across the board."

"_Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Capt. Keyes. Send the Master Chief and Darren to the bridge immediately."_

"Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-"

"_On the double, crewman." _

"Aye aye sir. (Pause) The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. Weapons are by the door."

"Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least."

"You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!"

"Affirmative. I just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here! Oh god! They're trying to get through the door! Security! Intruders in Cryo 2! No, please don't-AHHHHH!!!"

"Sam! Sam! C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here. This way!"

The two soldiers pass through a set of doors.

"Chiefs, Cortana says, get to the bridge, double quick!"

The pair keep running, avoiding conflict with Covenant as they go along.

"Sirs! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me."

"Get clear, Chiefs!"

"Captain Keyes is waiting for us, Sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:// There's the new chapter 1 for you guys, I hope to have chapter 2 up soon


End file.
